


My Shy, Sarcastic Boy

by HarryPotterFever



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterFever/pseuds/HarryPotterFever
Summary: 'There's nothing left...' my last thought slowly drifted through my conscience as my head turned to see the flashing lights making their way towards me before succumbing to the darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

My eyes are burning, it could be the tears that are silently making their way down my face or watching the flames, with unblinking eyes, engulf the car with my parents’ bodies burning inside. Either way, I couldn't care less. 'There's nothing left...' my last thought slowly drifted through my conscience as my head turned to see the flashing lights making their way towards me before succumbing to the darkness.

As the paramedics approached all they could see was a car in flames and the huddled form of an 8-year-old boy crying for people that will never be able to comfort him again.

 

The house was more like a mansion, from the front garden to the 3rd story window detail. "So this is it..." I quietly sigh to myself, turning around there was a park down the road with teens about my age. "Why don't you go join them Edward?" Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, as much as I tried not to I flinch and moved away.

I fiddled with my long sleeve tee, even though most of the scars and burns have long since healed I couldn’t shack the need to cover up, "No, thank you." I grabbed my bag pack from the car and made my way up the front steps to the porch and through the front door.

My room is on the 2nd floor, East Wing. I nodded to the movers that were leaving my room and dropped the bag on my bed. Turning around I took it all in, the floor to ceiling windows covering almost two entire walls, the modern desk, the grand California king bed on the raised platform in one corner. there were doors on the left wall, through one was a walk-in closet that I have no hope of ever filling and through the other was a ensuite, complete with a shower for four people (with room left), a bath big enough for six and a floating counter with a mirror nearly the size of the entire wall. It sounded grand on paper but it real life... it was even bigger.

I went back to the bed, plopped down next to the duffel a mover had just brought in. It contained everything I owned, excluding the bag pack that held the few items Carlisle and Esme gave me when they adopted me 2 months ago and on the journey from Washington to Texas.

"Edward, can you come downstairs, there are people here," Esme softly asked, peaking her head on.

"Offcourse Esme, I'll be there in a couple minutes, " I replied.

"Thank you dear," she turned and left, leaving the door ajar.

"So it begins..." I sighed quietly, pushing myself up, stepping off the dais and taking a look at a place I can finally call my own before heading downstairs.

 

 

'Seen one, seen them all' I thought as Carlisle pulled the car up to the school. ' A new school, yay. Isn't it fun to be the new kid ... again' I thought sarcastically as I got out, seeing everyone already giving me funny looks, because what teen would wear long sleeves and jeans in the middle of summer in Texas? Me, that's who.

We walked into the office the lady introducing herself as Ms Henderson. That's when I let Carlisle do the talking and zoned out, I always found that high schools’ offices always look more bright and cheery than the rest of the school. This one is no different. 

Once Carlisle finished talking he left for the hospital with a short goodbye, leaving me to Ms Henderson and the hell on Earth that everyone calls school. “Edward, honey,” Ms Henderson calls, catching my attention as she walks back behind the front desk. She slides my timetable and locker info across. ‘History first, fun’ I sighed as I looked at the timetable. I give her a tight smile as I head through the swinging doors to the main hallway. ‘Grade 10 here I come.’

Within the first couple of steps into the hall I thought it would be just like every other school I’ve been to in my short and miserable 15 years. A dirty-blond haired boy bumped into me, not even stopping when the stuff in my hands clattered to the floor only giving me a muffled ‘sorry' over his shoulder. I could have sworn I’d seen that hair before. ‘The dude was walking on the other side of the street when we moved in stupid,’ my mind supplied, of course, he was probably heading to his friends at the park.

“Hey, you alright?” the upbeat voice came from an even more perky girl, short with pixie hair, cool. “I’m Alice,” she bent down to help me pick up my stuff, handing it to me she continued, “Sorry about him, he’s just… well he’s Jasper.”

“I’m Edward, is he always a jerk,” we started walking to my locker.

“He’s not a jerk, that I know of. But he’s popular, you know the kind that’s just naturally popular, that I know,” Alice didn’t seem to need to breath, as she talked a mile a minute and bouncing on the tips of her toes. “Here we are,” she announced stopping in front of my locker, “what do you have first? I have English.”

By the end of the day the thought that I would be ignored here like I was at the other schools was proven majorly wrong. The blond boy was in my History class, but he and his friends didn't even seem to realise that I was there. The History teacher, a strict man by the name of Mr Jones, directed me to my seat and didn't bother with introductions or letting me know what we were learning. He started the lesson how, I assumed, he would normally.

My next class was different. The English teacher was a short, thin woman, Mrs Radcliffe, she is horrible… so far. Upon entering the room, she loudly called out to me to come to the front of the room. She introduced everyone with a smile even though most of them were either ignoring me, glaring or giving me the side eye.

“Ok, does anyone have a question for Edward?” Mrs Radcliffe asked heading back to her chair.

“I do ma’am,” the guy is in the middle, surrounded by his friends and slouched down in his seat, relaxed, “why ya wearing the sleeves and jeans fag?” the girls around him started to giggle which started the rest of the class as I looked down to my hands that were ascendingly playing with my sleeves as Mrs Radcliffe started telling everyone off.

This is how the following classes and lunch went. Keeping my head down and being called a fag, along with other things, worse or otherwise. They made fun of my clothes, when I went to pick something off the top shelf in Art they noticed my scares and they made fun of that too. By fourth period I had lost hope of being ignored, no matter how small I made myself, how quiet I was, they always found me. Everyone, teachers, other students that weren’t participating turned their back and pretended like they didn’t hear anything. My only escape was music, or the music room in 2nd lunch, with its black grand piano and soundproofed walls. While playing the piano I felt like I could forget everything bad in my life, my parents, foster homes, this school, everything and the only thing I could hear was the soft sound of my fingers on the keys and the melody around me, tugging me away from this world and into another brighter, happier one.


	2. Chapter 2

This was how the months slowly passed. At home I would read and play on the baby grand in my room, draw and write. I didn’t really talk to Carlisle or Esme, I did what they asked, but that was it, I would rarely go downstairs if I was home. As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months I could tell they were worried about me, that I would never talk about school, that I never bring a friend over, that I never once left my room without long sleeves and long pants. 

At school it steadily got worse, from the name-calling to nicknames, over the months they got more confident and sure that I wouldn’t rat and why would I, no one cared, they all turned their back, all telling would do would get them to be rougher. They started with pushing me into lockers and ‘accidentally’ kicked me in gym, it turned into punching, spray painting my locker and ruining my things. I quickly learned to only bring the necessities and keep them on me, I stopped using my locker for anything important after 3 months.  
Gym became my reprieve from any and all physical injuries from them, music was my only escape from it all together at school. The gym teacher was a big burly man but he was the only one that cared about what the other guys were doing, the only one that noticed their ‘accidental’ kicks and shoves. The music teachers had an idea about what was going on and they were fine with me spending lunches in there.

I can’t really tell when it got really bad, it just happened. It was only during school, but they had slowly started to call out to me outside of school, at shops when I was with Esme, at the hospital with Carlisle. Esme would get worried I wasn’t being social, I would go for a walk to placate her and I would have to go past the park, every time they would through something at me or start something. I would have to make up a new excuse to Esme about how I got dirt markings on my face or a big scrape on my stomach, that she only knew of because there was a dirt line right where it was and she demanded to see.

I had seen that blond boy a couple times since that first day, besides History he is also in my Music and English class. I had seen him in the halls during the day and when I would walk past the park sometimes he would be there, again he never seems to know I exist, a couple of times he would gave me a smile or a head nod when passing but by his expression he wasn't paying any attention to anyone around him, that he was just going through the motions. I never really gave him much thought, the few people that actually talk to me is the little pixie, Alice and this other kid, Emmett. He was a 11th grader that had crush on the blond boys' best friend, Rosalie. They told me that even though everyone knows him and he talks to everyone he couldn't care less about popularity, that he only really hangs out with the same people. 

That if you were in his circle, you were in but he guards that privilege as good as he guards his private life from others and he did that incredibly well. 'You go against his friends, you go against him,' that's was Emmett said, from the one incident that I saw when one of the guys, that I guess were jealous of the blond boys' popularity by the way they would always try to one up him, hit on Rosalie and she didn't like it, but he wouldn't stop, so the blond boy stepped in and nearly beat the guy up if it wasn't for Rosalie stopping him. For someone that got the nickname of Ice Queen, she surely wasn’t like that when it came to her friends, then again that's the wallflower in me talking, taking notice of things others would normally overlook.

 

It’s freezing today, normally I can handle it with just my normal long sleeve and jeans but today I finally dug out the worn in leather jacket I got a couple years ago in one of the foster homes. The old lady that looked after us was really nice, it got really cold that year and I didn’t have a coat so she gave me the jacket that had once belonged to her son, it was big on me but I have since grown into it. As usual I walked to school, but once I got there everything got weird and unusual, at least for me. I have to walk past the ‘cool’ group, aka blond boy and his friends, normally they don’t pay one lick of attention to me but it seemed that today was opposite day. I was closest to Rosalie and today she was blocking some of the stairs, I had to brush past her continue up the stairs toward the Art room. She turned to me with that little smirk of hers, she brushed the arm of my leather jacket as she said, "Hey Edward, nice jacket."

 

 

On my way back from Art class I hear Rosalie talking, "Why do we have to be nice to the weirdo Jazzy?" I lean on the section of wall before a classroom door that doesn’t have lockers by the corner. A locker slams shut, "Because Rose, my daddy told me that Carlisle had come to him worried that something was going on in school. He didn't say anything else, just that if he found out we were doing anything to him there would be trouble. Which we aren't, but if he found that we were ignoring him or weren't even trying to be friends I’d be grounded." Jasper huffed, frustrated, as he ranted. I hear them start to walk to the T intersection in the hall that I am near. I am, thankfully, just under 9 meters away and started to walk to the intersection, acting casual of course. As I reached the other hallway Jasper and Rosalie did to and on the way past Jasper gave me a small smile, actually looking me in the eye and paying attention this time. 

At lunch I met up with Alice and Emmett at our usual table in the corner. I am still perplexed at what has been going on all day. It showed apparently. “Edward you alright man?” Emmett asked slapping me on the back. Alice also noticed and backed Em up, I told them what was going on all day, from Rosalie complimenting me to everyone not picking on me, well everyone that wasn’t the original group of boys. How people would say hi to me in the halls and the conversation between Jasper and Rosalie I overheard. “I have no idea man,” Emmett commented, continuing eating.

I looked to Alice, see if she knew anything. “Ali...” she sat there, well she was bouncing as usual but still, smiling like she knows something I didn’t.

“Yes Eddy?”

“Don’t call me Eddy,” I interrupted. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she rolled her eyes, “Anyway, we should just see were this would go. It might be good for all of us.”

The bell rang and we stood up to put our treys away, “And how would you know.” 

She shoved her unfinished food in the bin and put the tray on the stack before turning to me with her hand on her hip, “I just do, get used to it Eddy.” And with that she turns and bounces away to her next class.

Emmett finished with his stuff and clapped my shoulder, “It’s alright man, that’s just how she is and she’s usually right by the way,” he ruffles my hair and leaves for class. I push the leftover food in the bin and feel someone watching me. My hands still and I turn my head, from across the cafeteria I see Rosalie looking at me over Jasper's shoulder with a smirk. I put my tray on the growing stack and take one last look back, she’s still looking at me, she twinkles her fingers at me and my brow furrows. I sigh and shack my head, heading out to the next class, thankfully neither Rosalie or Jasper are in this one.


	3. Chapter 3

The last class of the day was gym; it is one of the only classes I have with Ali. She sat out this lesson and we spent the time sitting at the top of the stands talking about random stuff. She is trying to convince me to go shopping with her this weekend, I have never spend time outside of school with anyone so you could say I am just a little reluctant. “Come on Eddy, it’ll be fun,” Alice pouted crossing her legs and leaning on me, looking up at me with her dark brown puppy eyes. “Fine,” I sighed, rolling my eyes playfully, fighting off a smile when she jumps on me, squealing. Coach glares at us from the field, “Sorry Coach,” Ali yells. Only 20 minutes later the last bell rings, we leave the gym together and to get back to the hallway you have to go through the changing room area. We are the furthest away from the double doors, we are the last ones in and there is a square area and to one side is the girls change room and on the other is the boys, at the other end is another set of double doors to the hallway. I could hear them all talking and laughing before we even get to the door, Alice drags me by my arm through. 

Once the door to the change area closes behind us, the boys side goes quiet and the boys that always pick on me crowd around the doorway staring at us. They start laughing and making comments someone called out ‘fag’ from the back and there is more similar to that. My face goes red and I duck my head, “Fuck off, you guys are fucking saints,” Alice calls out. The girls are starting to crowd around their doorway. They stay silent as well as the other boys, some of them look away, others look at me with pity, I don’t want their pity. Alice drags me out, we hear Coach shout something before the normal change room noise starts again. 

We sit out on the front steps and that’s where Emmett finds us. “Hey dude,” he sits next to me and Ali gets up. “Well I got to go, Mum wants me to help her plan our Christmas party. See ya Monday,” she pecks us both on the check and walks to the yellow Porsche that just pulled up with her usual bubbly stride. 

“What’s up?” Emmett bumps his shoulder into mine and gets up. 

I shrug, “The usual.”

“Man you shouldn’t take their crap, he sighed but quickly bounces back to his cheery self, “You coming over man? It’s games night.” 

“I guess, let me see if Esme’s all right with it,” I quickly text Esme and she replies with an ‘alright, hon. Be home by 11’. “It’s all cool with her.”

“Sweet,” we walk over to Emmett’s car, he’s telling me about the new game he got. As usual we have to pass the blond boy and his friends. It doesn’t usually bother me but since this morning it just feels weird, we pass and I feel someone staring at me again. Looking up, it’s Rosalie again, with the same smirk and she twinkles her fingers at me and again my eyebrows furrow. Emmett sees my attention somewhere else and looks at her, he doesn’t say anything till we get in his car. “What was that man?!” 

“I don’t know,” I sighed, “at the end of lunch, when you guys left, she did that smirk and wave thing, it was creepy.”

He snorted, “No shit Sherlock, when I looked she quickly stopped but man, she’s scary. No wonder she got the name Ice Queen.” I ran my hand through my hair, a sighed ‘yeah’.

 

 

Emmett’s house is pretty cool, not as big or as fancy as the one Carlisle and Esme bought, but it was no less homely. His older brother is on the lounge with his feet on the coffee table watching some movie and you could hear his younger sister playing cheesy boy band songs upstairs. It looks well loved, photos on every surface, the mantel, the fridge, on the walls, all depicting the three of them growing up. I wish I had this.

We go to the basement and around the entertainment area on the other side was another room, “Welcome to La Casa Emmett.” Emmett boomed as I step into his room. He plopped down on his bed, “Whatcha think?”

“It’s cool,” it is, his bed’s in one corner with a desk in another with shelves above it showcasing his sport trophies and medals. There’s a bedside table with pictures of his family and a small bookshelf with little trinkets that look like he’s had them for a while. Homely, it was homely and very obviously loved.

I sit on his desk chair and lean down into my backpack, pull out my black, square glasses and put them on. “Hey man, I didn’t know you wear glasses,” Emmett sits up wearing his usual, friendly grin. 

“I don’t wear them a lot, it’s not something I really bother with,” I shrug, it’s not a big deal.

“So,” Emmett gets up, going back to the entertainment area, “Call of Duty?”

“Call of Duty.”   
We set up the Xbox to the 90 inch, HD TV, with surround sound. I don’t play video games a lot, there never really was an opportunity to, but that was awesome. It’s the best, and only, way anyone should play it.

That’s pretty much how the rest of the night went, playing Call of Duty with Emmett and we soon went on to number 3. At some point his brother, Tommy, joint us and we switched to Fifa, he kicked our asses. His sister came down and sat on the floor in front of us with a blanket and that was pretty much how we ended up. Tommy past out in the arm chair, their sister on the carpet and me and Emmett slouched together on the couch.

 

 

Waking up this morning wasn’t the best, me and Emmett’s back hurt and I had to quickly call Esme so I don’t get in trouble. Thankfully she was alright with it, she sounded happy over the phone. Getting home is gonna be fun. Tommy offers to drop me home on his way to work, since he woke up earlier then us. 

Esme was sitting on the porch chair, waiting, she lights up when she notices us, she looked way to excited for someone that didn’t even know I was spending the night somewhere else. Tommy must have noticed, he chuckled, “Have fun man.” 

“Yeah, great fun.” I hopped out of the jeep, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” I watch him back out before going up the front steps. 

“Did you have fun sweetie?” Esme follows me inside and stands beside me as I put my coat into the front cupboard and put my shoes on the rack. “It’s alright,” a little smile broke through, it was a really great night.

“At least you spent time with someone for a change,” she has a smug grin, it’s kinda starting to scare me.

“Esme,” I groan.

“I know, you like being by yourself but being with friends will do you some good. On another note,” we arrive at the kitchen and she starts working at the stove, “do you have any planes today?”

“Shopping with Alice, I was just going to quickly shower and change before going.” 

Esme’s face lit up but she quickly tried to smooth it out, “Really? Well then, I won’t keep you.” She quickly finished the scrambled eggs she was cooking and retreated into the living room, like if she continued talking I would change my mind.


End file.
